Monólogo de una pecadora: Soliloquio de Yuuki
by Dayomi
Summary: ...Llegamos a un punto de éxtasis absoluto. Veo a los dos hombres de vida llevarme al clímax y siento arder el calor del infierno en mi ser. Sí, me duele admitirlo pero ¡ME ENCANTA! Yuuki Kaname Zero


'

**_~MONÓLOGOS DE UNA PECADORA̴~_**

_(Soliloquio de Yuuki)_

'

'

'

Partí con a su lado.

Aquella vez Viajamos en un mutismo irracional.

El canto abrazador del bosque nos dio la bienvenida. Recuerdo el sonido de las corrientes del río, del batir de las alas de los pájaros silvestres pasando entre las luces enmarañadas en el follaje. Lo sentí acercarse silenciosamente; Fingí sorpresa.

«Pareces en las nubes» Dijo buscando mi mirada.

Aún de espaldas, sentí un escalofrío culposo. El sopor de su rostro invadió mi interior. Volví la mirada, pero mi estremecer perecía; sentí el calor de sus labios a tocar los míos suavemente. Pero ¿Cómo explicarle lo que siento sí yo misma no lo entiendo?

Al desembarcar del lujoso yate privado, de la familia Akatsuki. Nos dirigimos a la mansión de dos plantas y treinta dos habitaciones que nos ofreció la madre del sempai de cabellos naranja. Aidou-sempai guardaba su distancia. Desde la mirada asesina de Souen-sempai, no le quedó más que guardar silencio. Sin sus comentarios y mi súbita timidez, el grupo mantuvo reserva.

Como eran las dos de la tarde, nadie se resistió al sueño. Me encaminé a mi cuarto asignado y me dispuse a desempacar. Estaba agotada; aún me sorprende mi fastidio hacia la luz solar, cuando la encuentro tan hermosa. En fin, suspiré al ver mi labor terminada. Las seis maletas de tamaño familiar finalmente habían quedado vacías, las ropas elegantes y a la última moda quedaron bien distribuidas en el clóset que en sí, era un cuarto casi igual de grande al mío. Cuando me disponía a sentarme, sentí unas manos suavemente recorrer mi cintura; no necesitaba voltear la mirada para saber que era Kaname. Sé que sufre, pero yo no podía evitar mi actitud, y sólo me había ganado un reclamo que causo al ambiente hermético a bordo. El estruendo de la puerta hizo temblar los cuadros del salón cuando Aidou-sempai salió furioso, Ruka-sempai seguía con la misma expresión que le había dado a mi superior y continuo sin tregua.

«Sólo hago esto por la armonía que ¡debe! Rodear a Kaname-Sama, y aunque usted sea una sangre pura mi lealtad sólo está con él» salió con paso firme evitando mi mirada para no perder su voluntad. La escuché decir entre labios: «Ni Aidou ni ella impedirán mi objetivo»

Imagino su objetivo, pero ni en ese momento ni ahora, me queda cabeza como para pensar en ello. El remordimiento y me confunde, pero lo que siento al ver "aquello" me gusta.

Kaname profundizaba sus besos aparentándose a mi cuerpo; De espaldas, yo movía mi cuello por el arrebato y el señor Kuran gustoso lo humedecía, puso sus manos en mis hombros y giró mi cuerpo para verme de frente. Me miró ansioso, como sólo lo vi aquella vez que me castigo siendo humana*. Arrebatado apretó mis labios contra los suyos y empapó mi boca con su pasión. Me absorbía con el beso y me abrazaba fiero**. En frenesí, yo le devolvía sus caricias con la pasión que sólo brotaba de mi alma. Sintió el temblor que causaron sus manos suaves pero heladas al rozar la piel de mi cintura, acariciaba mi espalada despojándome despacio de mi blusa. Se sentó en la cama y me acomodó sobre su regazo, Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y estreché a su cuerpo. Me besó el mentón y acomodó su cabeza en la parte más sensitiva de mi cuello, por no decir de mi cuerpo. Saboreó mi piel, se deleitó. Me aprensó más con sus brazos y jadeó al sentir mi busto (cubierto), pegarse a su torso. Cuando su lengua tanteó lo suficiente la superficie de mi cuello, voraz introdujo sus colmillos y bebió de mi ser.

Jadeé y lo sentí alimentarse con mi sangre. Cuando se sació, limpié sus labios con mis besos e investí su cuello como él había hecho con migo. No puedo negar, que lo que siento por él es más que amor, que adoración.

Se derrumbó poco a poco al ver que siempre me detenía en ese punto. Por eso prefiero alimentarme lo más mínimo posible. No me importa enfermar sin con eso evito su dolor. Y es que no entiendo esa pasión que llena mi cuerpo cada vez que bebo de él, cuando mi mente, envuelta por la euforia sólo me muestra aquél rostro inolvidable. Peor aún la ilusión que dura en mi ojos, recordándome mi pecado. Amar a Kaname mientras sólo veo una mitad de su rostro, la otra es de quién me llena en sueños, Zero.

'

'

'

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos!, comienzo un nuevo proyecto (sin olvidar el otro, por supuesto) ahora de Vampire Knight Guilty (Serie que me cautivó). Espero les guste este OneShot y me dejen muchos reviews. Espero sus comentarios para continuarlo (serían tres capítulos en total) y así poder seguir con esta historia, en el próximo capítulo en las notas de autora encontraran las respuestas a todas sus review. ¿Cómo les pareció mi idea de un Yuuki "pecadora"? Se que muchos quedamos O.o con el final de Vampire Knight Guilty y sólo esperamos su continuación en anime y más aclaraciones del manga. Los errores que hayan notado por favor díganmelos también. Para mi el aprender y sus comentarios son mi mayor recompensa. Bueno entonces ¡manos a la obra! , espero sus reviews

Un abrazo

Diani

Pta: Sé que aún hay muchos errores de tipeo, de verdad les pido disculpas de corazón, apenas pueda lo edito para que quede más presentable

Teaser para el el próximo: ¿que esconden los sueños de Yuuki?, Los deseos más oscuros y escondidos son descubiertos.

**DISCLAIMER:** Vampire Knight es autoría de Matsuri Hino y sus versiones en anime son propiedad de Studio Deen, ni los personajes ni sus características principales me pertenecen, este Fic-Monólogo y lo que expresan sus personajes si.

___________________,,__________________

* Recuerdan el Castigo de Kaname con Yuuki? (En Vampire Knight Guilty) cuando después de que un niño la ataca (el que resulta ser el contenedor de Rido), el la lleva a un Sofá y le dice que si quería ser Vampiro. El pobre tuvo que aguantar su ansiedad por su amor a Yuuki (tuvo que apretar sus puños para no caer ante la tentación XP)


End file.
